The present disclosure relates to fuel systems, and particularly to fuel systems that include fuel hoses and filler pipes. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a connector system for coupling fuel hoses to filler pipes such that fuel flowing from the filler pipe to the fuel hose is contained at the junction of the fuel hose with the filler pipe.